1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle communication system and method, more particularly to a vehicle failure self-diagnosis information communication system and method, which communicate with an external control station through radio wave transmission.
2. Related Art
It is proposed recently to install a radio wave transponder unit having its antenna in a vehicle so that the transponder unit transmits vehicle failure self-diagnosis information from the vehicle to an external control station through a wireless communication. The control station may issue a vehicle repair request to a user of the vehicle in response to receiving the failure self-diagnosis information.
In this system, the transponder receives a data transmission request in one data format from the control station. Received data of the data transmission request is converted into another format specified in compliance with a communication protocol, and sent to an electronic control unit (ECU) in the vehicle, e.g., engine control ECU. The ECU in turn sends out the failure self-diagnosis information to the transponder unit, so that the failure self-diagnosis information is transmitted to the control station after data format conversion.
The ECU and the transponder unit communicate each other through a communication line in the vehicle, while the transponder unit communicates with the control center through radio waves. Therefore, the ECU is not able to check if the failure self-diagnosis information is duly received at the control center. Thus, it may occur that an ECU operating properly is replaced erroneously. Further, it may also occur that the failure self-diagnosis information is not transmitted to the control station properly if the transponder unit is reconstructed differently.